lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Transcripts: Xenomorph
7:29:56 PM Cass: the snow was starting to melt around the city, leaving slush everywhere in the streets. It was still cold out as the night air hung dryly over the lit city, the stars glistening in the sky, the moon watching over the city and anyone who happened to be up at this hour... 7:30:42 PM Saren: Lo and behold, something was up at that hour, flying through the sky in search of something. 7:31:02 PM Sue: Little Jimmy managed to hitch a train ride out of Megalpolis, inspired by the fight just an hour or so ago. He's decided he would like to do something cool with his life, too. But he's like eleven. Jimmy hops out of the train station and heads outside, taking a breath of the air that doesn't smell like pure destruction. 7:32:44 PM Luna: (I'm feeling ballsy. Imma use Synth.) A strange looking humanoid girl was wandering about the sidewalk. She looked like a robot, with lavender and violet plated armor, and long brown hair up in a ponytail. 7:34:48 PM Saren: The creature landed on the rooftop of a convenience store, folding its wings before hopping down below. 7:36:12 PM Sue: Jimmy makes his way down the street, unsure of what he should do. A good hero needs a good weapon, right? How would he get his hands on one of those? 7:36:27 PM Luna: The robot girl caught a glimpse of the creature, seeming suspicious. Her movements were a bit clunky and rough; as if she were an old robot. 7:37:32 PM Saren: The creature heard the sounds that an old robot might make when moving, turning its head to Synth. 7:38:02 PM Cass: careful with those hops and movement's, the ground was very slippery due to the slush... and the salt that was laid on the ground only helped in some area's in the sidewalks. 7:38:20 PM Saren: (So true.) 7:39:04 PM Luna: Synth stopped in her tracks, surprised. "Hello?" She asked. Her body language showed surprise though her voice was a bit monotone. 7:39:20 PM Luna: Like a robot's usually would be. 7:39:39 PM Saren: The creature, not exactly accustomed to cold and slippery environments like this, occasionally stumbled as it ambled towards the robot. 7:39:50 PM Saren: (How tall is synth?$ 7:40:37 PM Luna: (5' 4", so about average for a woman) 7:41:30 PM Luna: Synth seemed to be having trouble in the slush too; her balance was bad enough as it is. She was slipping and sliding around a bit as she tried to keep steady footing. 7:42:10 PM | Edited 7:44:27 PM Saren: She would come face to face with a creature that was twelve inches taller than her, even though it was hunched over. 7:42:11 PM Monktwo: (Rubber. It exists for a reason.) 7:42:38 PM Cass: ( WELL IT AINT HERE NOW) 7:42:39 PM Saren: (6'3" is Verdane's height.) 7:42:45 PM Sue: Jimmy makes his way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and now his face is in the asphalt. 7:42:59 PM Sue: Sue Mary's taller than Verdane ) 7:43:11 PM Cass: ( ha, I see what you did there.) 7:43:17 PM Saren: (How tall is she?) 7:43:50 PM Monktwo: (Saren. 6'3" is 11 inches taller than 5'4".) 7:43:55 PM Sue: 6'8".) 7:44:13 PM | Edited 7:44:31 PM Luna: Synth seemed nervous. She reached up towards her neck, pressing a button that made a helmet spring up over her head. There was no visor on it though, her face was still clear as day. 7:44:39 PM Saren: (.... my maths are nonfunctional damnit.) 7:44:51 PM Cass: a young Lynx winced as he saw the jimmy fall, he quickly went over and tried to help. " are you alright?!" 7:45:14 PM Luna: (Your rubbing skills are mathing off on me -Chuggaaconroy) 7:45:15 PM Saren: The creature hissed, its mandibles chattering. 7:45:29 PM DJ: (:o) 7:45:33 PM Sue: Jimmy grabs his hand and pulls himself up. "Ow, I'm fine." he replies, giving a nod. "Where is this place?" 7:45:35 PM Monktwo: (leonti: dev who dis? dev: cousin george) 7:46:14 PM Luna: Synth tried to back up, but it was then that her balance failed her. She slipped in the slush and landed flat on her ass. 7:46:40 PM Saren: The creature stepped towards her, leaning in close as if examining her. 7:47:15 PM Luna: There was absolutely nothing organic, if that was anything of the creature's concern. 7:48:14 PM Cass: Devion: Uhm... New York City? he glances around, then walks foreword. it's rather slippery... please be careful! And uh... h-have a good night. 7:48:34 PM | Edited 7:48:58 PM Luna: Her construction seemed quite outdated but very durable. 7:48:48 PM Sue: "What's a New York?" he gives a shrug. "Thanks, I'm gonna be a hero. Uh, do you know where I can find a weapon?" asks the child. 7:49:09 PM Luna: (WHAT THE FUCK IS A SONIC XD) 7:49:21 PM Saren: The creature then shambles away in search of food, synth smelled too strongly of synthetic oils to be food. 7:49:55 PM DJ: (.v.) 7:50:02 PM DJ: (Oh should I throw Rustic in? :o) 7:50:31 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: hello all 7:50:33 PM Luna: Synth repeatedly failed to get back up thanks to the slush and her clumsy movements. Poor thing; she might need some help. 7:50:40 PM Luna: Hi 7:50:45 PM Cass: Devion: ... Uhm... he glances back at the child. ... depends on the weapon... but... a lot of those types of stores are closed... at this hour... in this city... 7:50:48 PM DJ: (hi metal .v.) 7:50:55 PM DJ: (shouldn't you be in bed right now? XD) 7:51:01 PM Cass: ( que in the guy in the alley with the trench coat) 7:51:03 PM Luna: (and DJ, yes) 7:51:04 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: its saturday 7:51:20 PM DJ: (o) 7:51:25 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: and its 23:51 7:51:28 PM DJ: (das right) 7:51:31 PM Sue: "I need something, how else can I be a hero?" he asks. "... I'm going to be important one day, too!" he puffs out his chest, trying to make himself taller. 7:51:39 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: yeah 7:51:57 PM Luna: (I believe in you Jimmy) 7:52:01 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: but how many times Have I been awake to 3 in the morning just to do an rp with u guys lol 7:52:06 PM Saren: The creature ignored her flailing, its primitive mind focused on finding food to survive. 7:52:09 PM Luna: A lot 7:52:12 PM DJ: (tru) 7:52:43 PM Cass: the Lynx was average mobian height... 3.4 ft.. Devion: .... not all hero's have weapons. 7:53:19 PM DestrowTheDragon: A leapord girl dressed in nurse's clothing notices Jimmy and devion and walks over to the. "Ummm hello" 7:53:24 PM Sue: "... I don't have powers." he whimpers. "I want to be strong like those guys in Megalopolis like that armor lady and the staff lady!" 7:53:35 PM Sue: Jimmy looks toward the leopard. "Hi!" 7:54:33 PM Luna: During her many attempts to get back up, the slush had pretty much slid Synth into the road. Now she really needed help. Jimmy might hear the helpless flailing. Now's your chance, kid. Prove yourself. 7:54:34 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (whats this one all about) 7:54:41 PM Cass: Devion: he glances at the nurse and started to get a bit more nervous from the more company. ... 7:54:54 PM Sue: \Jimmy trots over at the robot and holds out his hand. "Are you okay?" he asks. 7:54:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Speaking of staff lady, Lyndis is just standing there eating a cinnabun. In broad daylight. 7:55:54 PM | Edited 7:56:30 PM Saren: The noise caused by the commotion attracted the creature like a moth to a light; though it stuck to the back alleys to remain hidden. 7:56:00 PM Luna: Synth took his hand and finally managed to get back up. "Thanks so much." She said, with a grateful smile, though her voice lacked somewhat in emotion. 7:56:33 PM Luna: ("the commotion caused by the commotion" Saren is confirmed not a wordsmith) 7:56:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: Wait is it broad daylight whoops 7:56:51 PM DestrowTheDragon: Leapord: ohhh ummm sorry if I surprised you dear at devion 7:56:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: I meant moonlight. Shit what the fuck is wrong with me 7:57:17 PM Luna: Nothing. Everything and nothing. 7:57:42 PM DestrowTheDragon: A fine way to put it 7:58:27 PM Cass: Devion: Yo-you didn- its fine... he smiled nervously, then continued to try walking forward while he could. 8:00:02 PM DestrowTheDragon: The nurse stretches her hand out in an attempt to stop devion but hesitates in rather she should or not 8:00:06 PM Cass: ( yeah, it's nighttime XD) 8:00:39 PM Cass: Devion: once he saw the movement he glanced at her for a second. d-did you need something? 8:01:13 PM Saren: The creature's mandibles clattered, letting out a hiss from a dark alleyway near the group. 8:02:45 PM DJ: (mind if I throw Rustic in? :o) 8:02:54 PM Cass: ( go ahead~) 8:02:54 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: ummm actually I believe you may know a friend of mine but I'm not sure it is alright to ask for your help and you don't even now me toward where the noise is coming from 8:02:56 PM | Edited 8:03:18 PM Luna: "What's your name, child?" Synth asked Jimmy. Her smile made it pretty obvious; she had a soft spot for children. "And why are you out this late?" 8:03:31 PM Cass: Devion: ?!!! he looked at the alley as his large ears perked up. 8:03:49 PM DJ: (Cause I kinda thought of a cool entry for Rustic where he jumps down from...god knows where (the dude seems to find multiple routes to places I swear) and is able to intercept that...bug alien thing?) 8:04:13 PM Saren: (It's actually a Chinese praying Mantis.) 8:04:24 PM DJ: (oh) 8:04:29 PM Cass: ( sarens nerd voice comes into action.) 8:04:34 PM Saren: (Only Xavek altered its genetic structure heavily.) 8:04:34 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: what in choas's name was that 8:04:36 PM Saren: (Yes.) 8:04:58 PM DJ: (ah Xavek eh?) 8:05:05 PM DJ: (No way Rustic would miss an opportunity like this!) 8:05:32 PM Saren: The sound of something hitting a metal can reverberated across the alley, as said can rolled out. 8:06:00 PM Cass: Devion: with that, he quickly darted out of there, one second he was there, the next, gone. 8:06:14 PM DJ: (nope the fuck out) 8:06:18 PM Saren: (Except this thing kinda wants to kill Xavek because Xavek blew its head off and left it to die in the amazon.) 8:06:49 PM Luna: (All the nope) 8:07:32 PM Sue: "No problem!" Jimmy puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm Jimmy and I'm looking to find a weapon." 8:07:41 PM DestrowTheDragon: The leapord girl looks down in disappointment "he wasn't able to help after all" her attention towards the alleyway 8:07:45 PM Saren: (Xavek gave it free will; then tried to kill it off later because he deemed Verdane a failed experiment XD) 8:08:28 PM Saren: Suddenly, something large sprang out of the alleyway, going after Devion. 8:08:56 PM Sue: Jimmy sees something jump out of the alley from the corner of his eye and jumps a good couple feet into the air. 8:08:59 PM Luna: "A weapon? Why?!?" Synth had this motherly "you'll hurt yourself" look on her face. 8:09:10 PM Saren: http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Verdane_the_Praying_Mantis -this motherfucker.- 8:09:21 PM Luna: "Jimmy! Come back!" 8:09:34 PM Sue: "I want to be a hero..." whimpers little Jimmy. "... I think I've seen this before! How do we fight it?" he turns around and immediately runs at the mantis 8:09:43 PM Cass: the Lynx hadn't exactly traveled far, but he didn't know what the can would do, and didn't want to test it out, he glanced back to see if it had done anything... then quickly ran into a sprint once he saw that thing after him, why him? What did he do to deserve this monster to go after him? 8:10:35 PM DestrowTheDragon: leopard girl notices this and springs toward devion plucking him form the ground and onto a rooftop 8:10:41 PM Saren: The creature smelled prey running towards him, and he gave up on chasing Devion in favor of going after Jimmy. 8:11:00 PM Luna: Synth tried to run towards Jimmy and drag him out of harm's way, and slipped several times as she did so. 8:11:12 PM Sue: Jimmy immediately puts up his fists in a makeshift fighting stance. "Uh! You've got to try a little harder than that..." 8:11:32 PM Cass: he blinks at the sudden pick up and looks at the leopard. ..... thank you..... 8:11:47 PM Saren: The creature raised one of its scything talons, intending to bring it down on the kid's skull. 8:11:48 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: are you harmed 8:12:16 PM Sue: Jimmy somersaults to the side, using his hands to cover his head. 8:12:25 PM DJ: (Here comes Rusty) 8:12:28 PM Cass: ( que in rustic) 8:12:34 PM Cass: ( yeah XD) 8:12:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis notices that shit is happening. Oh boy. 8:13:00 PM DJ: The creature's claw was then blocked by an outstretched hand. More specifically, a green shield that floated a bit infront of the outstretched hand. 8:13:02 PM | Removed 8:13:12 PM Saren: This message has been removed. 8:13:03 PM Cass: Devion: I-I am? he frowned slightly. W-Where? 8:13:07 PM DJ: (AAW) 8:13:12 PM DJ: (SAREN YOU MUTHA FUACKER) 8:13:13 PM DJ: (XD) 8:13:53 PM Cass: ( XD) 8:13:54 PM Luna: "No!!!" Synth was still running towards Jimmy, stumbling and slipping a lot as she did so. 8:14:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: (what did) 8:14:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I miss) 8:14:04 PM Saren: (It was the exact same time XD) The creature hissed, trying to bring down its talons on the shield in order to break it. 8:14:21 PM Luna: (Rusket. You missed Rusketness.) 8:14:27 PM Sue: Jimmy crawls back a little, watching the creature. He tries to think for a moment. "... Everything has a weakness?" 8:14:43 PM | Edited 8:15:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis slashes at the talon with her staff-turned-crystal-spear. 8:15:16 PM Sue: Jimmy takes notice of Lyndis, recognizing her immediatley. "It's her again!" 8:15:22 PM Luna: Synth eventually caught up to Jimmy, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started to drag him away from danger. Like a mother. 8:15:41 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: we are on a roof away from the brawl with the creature in the direction of the fighting group 8:15:56 PM Saren: The creature hissed, opening its wings as it hopped back; said wings buzzing rapidly to give it an added boost in distance. 8:16:01 PM Sue: Jimmy whines, trying to still run forward. "But it's her!" he whines. 8:16:12 PM DJ: Blue eyes stared nonchalantly at the creature trying to slam away at the psychic shield a white hedgehog was holding up. "I wondered if I saw a giant bug." he said in a monotone delivery. The white hedgehog let the shield drop once the creature stepped back. 8:16:32 PM Cass: Devion: I know... he glances back and watches the creature. ... 8:16:40 PM Saren: Of course, blood trailed down the hole that the spear made in its claw; though it was already starting to heal. 8:17:01 PM Luna: Synth's robotic grip was hard to shake. "Who?" She said, stopping and turning but not letting go. 8:17:52 PM Saren: The creature's compound eyes glowed with a malevolent green undertone as it sized up its quandary. 8:18:01 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: do you wish to be closer? 8:18:20 PM Sue: Jimmy points to Lyndis. "Right there!" 8:18:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Shit, brb.) 8:19:03 PM Luna: "Oh?" Synth waved to the distant Lyndis, in a friendly manner. Something Lyndis likely wouldn't notice. 8:19:09 PM Cass: Devion: not exactly... 8:19:12 PM DJ: The white hedgehog eyed the creature up and down, "...A very interesting creature at that...yet oddly familiar." he raised an eyebrow upon making this statement. The hedgehog that stood before the creature was what would be considered an average height for a human, about 5'6 give or take a couple of inches. 8:19:45 PM Luna: (Welp shit rusket's taller than Synth XD) 8:19:56 PM DJ: (Rustic is a tall fucker) 8:20:00 PM Saren: (I never had the chance to introduce the creature in any of the EDF rp's. XD) 8:20:05 PM DJ: (well...average height actually) 8:20:20 PM DJ: (I'm pretty sure Rustic could recognize something that Xavek had touched though) 8:20:24 PM Saren: (Verdane's 6'3" rusket's poony.) 8:20:29 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: then would you mind sitting here while I assist with the battle 8:20:40 PM Luna: (Alaine wins the poony war) 8:20:41 PM DJ: (Hence the "oddly familiar" line) 8:20:49 PM Sue: Little Jimmy is probably 11 year old sonic character size 8:21:02 PM Sue: So like, around Midnight's height-ish 8:21:22 PM Saren: (I'm not entirely sure, since Xavek never utilized genetically modified creatures before XD) 8:21:23 PM Luna: I thought you said Mids was 4' 8:21:27 PM Sue: No 8:21:28 PM Sue: 2'9" 8:21:31 PM DJ: (ah true..) 8:21:32 PM Luna: Oh 8:21:39 PM Sue: Human Mids would be 4'11" 8:21:42 PM Cass: Devion: .... okay... he really didn't want to stay there, he would help, but he knew nothing of this creature and didn't want to act irrationally. 8:21:44 PM DJ: (meh too lazy to fix it) 8:21:49 PM Saren: The creature let out a guttural hiss in response to Rustic's statement. 8:22:11 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Psssttt Fire) 8:22:19 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Bugs hate fire) 8:22:27 PM DJ: (I don't think that'll work on this thing) 8:22:36 PM Luna: Synth was towering over Jimmy at about twice his height. 8:22:44 PM Sue: Jimmy tries to keep running forward. "Please, I wanna help!" 8:22:56 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (A Sharp blade then) 8:22:59 PM Saren: (I mean Xavek did fail to kill it metal, and he vaporized its head with plasma.) 8:23:30 PM | Edited 8:23:43 PM Luna: "No. You should go home. Your parents will be worried sick. Where are they?" Synth insisted. 8:23:41 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Was there a body left? 8:23:42 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: you seem worried shall I stay with you then....But first him around the waist and leaps from the building to the alleyway across from the fight 8:23:54 PM Saren: (Yes.) 8:23:59 PM Sue: "They're dead." he replies. "They died when the monsters attacked a year ago..." 8:24:01 PM Saren: (It was just missing the head.) 8:24:02 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Then that's why 8:24:18 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Metal the damn thing 8:24:28 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: MELT! 8:24:29 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: lol 8:24:33 PM Saren: ((To be fair, it has deadpool levels of regeneration.) 8:25:15 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Fair one 8:25:21 PM Saren: (Though certain chemicals found in insecticides can do the trick.) 8:25:27 PM Cass: Devion: he cursed in his head, where was his friend when he needed him? He glanced up at her. 8:25:39 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Freeze him and launch it into the sun lol 8:25:47 PM Luna: Synth understood. "I see. You poor thing." She patted his head, sympathetically. 8:25:54 PM Saren: (Yeah obviously that would work.) 8:25:57 PM DestrowTheDragon: (Deadpool's regeneration abilities shit.....Their gonna have a bad time) 8:26:01 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: as bugs also hate the cold lol 8:26:11 PM Sue: "I wanna help..." whines Jimmy. "Please let me help, I wanna be a hero, too." 8:26:46 PM Saren: The creature lunged at Rustic, it's mandibles clattering with its talons extended for maximum stabbing. 8:26:49 PM Luna: Synth... Hesitated. You can do it Jimmy, change her mind. 8:27:05 PM Luna: (maximum Shank) 8:27:26 PM Cass: Devion: I'll help then if you put me down... 8:27:28 PM Sue: "Please! I can be strong!" he replies. 8:27:39 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: his glanves I mean you no harm you are to be considered a friend, besides I need your help 8:28:19 PM DJ: Rustic held out a hand and blasted a psychic orb reflexively at the creature in defense. By the way his eyes widened, he was not quite expecting the creature to out right lunge at him. 8:28:28 PM Luna: Synth seemed defeated. "Alright. Go ahead. But you will need a weapon, yes?" 8:28:36 PM DJ: (even Rustic was slightly taken back XD) 8:28:41 PM Saren: The creature was hit by the orb. 8:28:48 PM Luna: Synth still hadn't let go. Not just yet. 8:28:57 PM Saren: (You detail what it would do lol.) 8:29:02 PM Sue: Jimmy nods. "I don't have a weapon." 8:29:59 PM Luna: "Alright. I think I know just the thing." Synth answered. She folded her hands across her chest and focused. She was changing, shapeshifting into something.... 8:30:05 PM DJ: The orb would dissipate upon impact, but the force of the attack might've been enough to make the creature halt at the very least. Enough for Rustic to back up to keep his distance. 8:30:34 PM | Edited 8:30:44 PM Sue: Jimmy watches, his jaw dropped a little. "So cool!" 8:30:41 PM Saren: The creature was probably sent skidding back, whatever injuries the orb dealt him already healing. 8:31:19 PM | Edited 8:31:52 PM Cass: Devion: okay... then put me down and I'll help... he repeated and wiggles a bit in her grasp, watching the creature, his ears peeking once he saw the regeneration. .... 8:31:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Alright I'm back.) 8:31:54 PM | Edited 8:32:08 PM Saren: It just stood there, if rustic looked closely he might see something faintly writhing underneath sections of carapace. 8:32:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis charged up her staff, preparing an attack. 8:32:15 PM Luna: When she was finished, Synth had changed into a small spear. A tiny bit big for a child like him, but it was the best Synth could do. The spear was still lavender and violet like her armor, and had a sharp arrow-shaped flat tip. 8:32:51 PM Sue: Jimmy picks up the spear and runs toward the mantis, keeping still for a moment to analyze any spots that might seem weak. 8:33:02 PM DJ: "...Shit..." Rustic gritted his teeth, taking note of the creatures ability to heal itself. Not that he hadn't dealt with such foes in the past, but it was annoying. Rustic stood his ground, waiting for the creature to move again before making any other attempts to confront the thing. His eyes continued to scan over it, thinking to himself as to what this creature was...and what it was thinking. 8:33:16 PM Saren: The creature took a deep breath.. And let out an ultrasonic screech loud enough to rupture eardrums. 8:33:23 PM Fro: (._.) 8:33:34 PM Saren: This, of course, included its own eardrums unfortunately. 8:34:02 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: January 28, 2017 8:33 PM Fro: <<< (._.)BOOB! 8:34:05 PM Saren: But that shit would heal. 8:34:25 PM Fro: (Metal don't be gross.) 8:34:32 PM Sue: Jimmy falls back, covering his ears. "Ow..." 8:34:39 PM Luna: Metal you sick fuck 8:34:44 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: What 8:34:48 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: I like boobies 8:34:50 PM DJ: "GGHRK!" Rustic covered his ears as soon as the piercing noise reached them and he crouched down in pain. It would've been one thing if his ears hurt, but the sound was harsh enough to even make his brain hurt to the point that it was difficult to focus. 8:34:56 PM Luna: The worst part is I can see it 8:35:31 PM Saren: -I assume jimmy was close enough to be affected by the screech(?)- 8:35:42 PM Saren: -same with Lyndis(?)- 8:35:43 PM Sue: Indeed he was.) 8:36:16 PM Sue: Jimmy keeps covering his ears, letting out a whimper. He tries to scoop up Synth again and run at the mantis, his ears still ringing. 8:36:20 PM Luna: Fortunately for Synth, her senses were quite dulled when she shapeshifted; the sound didn't damage her audio circuits at least. 8:36:23 PM Saren: -Jimmy's underdeveloped eardrums might suffer extensive damage, essentially deafening the poor child.- 8:36:34 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: devion down and slams her fist together as a faint yellow aura emits around her 8:37:01 PM Saren: Verdane stopped screeching and lunged at Rustic again. 8:37:06 PM DJ: (One way to disrupt Rustic's ability to psychic...just make his ears hurt) 8:37:33 PM Saren: (That's a general rule of thumb for psychics who aren't already deaf.) 8:37:59 PM DJ: Rustic couldn't recover quick enough to retaliate and could only watch with wide eyes. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad...or so he thought. 8:38:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis tries to strike Verdane with an arcane explosion from her staff. 8:38:31 PM Cass: meanwhile way off in the distance, the albino lion looked around. ... the hell was that... Devion had covered his ears and winced, then looked at the leapard to the hedgehog, to lyndis. 8:38:37 PM Sue: Jimmy throws the spear at the mantis, but misses as his depth perception's now a little off. 8:39:08 PM Saren: -she succeeded, successfully dislodging it from Rustic as the explosion managed to take off a good chunk of its carapace.- 8:41:34 PM DestrowTheDragon: leapord rushes from her hiding spot and charges directly at the creature slamming her fist into it at a blinding speed 8:41:39 PM Luna: Synth's armor got a few scratches when she hit asphalt, but nothing major. 8:42:07 PM Sue: Jimmy gets up and tries to pick up Synth again, trying to wobble past the mantis. 8:42:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis jumps up and tries to stab Verdane with the crystal spear, aiming at the hole in the carapace. 8:42:36 PM DJ: Rustic still had his ears covered, though his headache had dulled to the point that only the ringing in his ears remained. He struggled to stand back up as he was still disoriented. 8:44:21 PM Saren: In addition to the punch successfully embedding Verdane into a building, Lyndis was successful in stabbing him in the hole in his carapace created by the explosion; essentially stabbing the bug through the heart. 8:44:46 PM Sue: Jimmy picks up Synth and tries to aim at the mantis again. 8:44:56 PM Luna: Synth, fortunately, hadn't landed all that far away. 8:46:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis pulls out. Oh shit that's not what I meant 8:46:28 PM Luna: (HAHAHAHAHAHA) 8:46:32 PM DJ: (Lyndis pulls out.) 8:46:35 PM DJ: (snort)_ 8:46:56 PM Saren: When she pulled the spear out, she was sprayed with a surprising amount of blood. 8:47:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis wipes her face off. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross..." 8:47:17 PM Luna: (OH GOOD LORD IT'S EVERYWHERE) 8:47:20 PM Saren: (You guys familiar with xenomorph blood?) 8:47:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER 8:47:35 PM Fro: (...Xenomorph blood sounds bad.) 8:47:36 PM DJ: (lol) 8:47:48 PM Fro: (Especially if it's that kind of Xenomorph.) 8:48:04 PM Luna: (I'm dying RN) 8:48:08 PM Sue: Little Jimmy tries to throw Synth at the mantis again. 8:48:28 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: a fighting stance as the aura brightens around her focus this may yet to be over 8:48:35 PM Saren: Unfortunately for Lyndis.. Verdane's blood was highly acidic as a result of a previous adaptation he went through; so wiping it down might end up hurting her more than it helps. 8:48:49 PM Fro: (Oh god it was that Xenomorph..) 8:49:11 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Then fro gets chest busted*) 8:49:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis whines and tries to douse it with water. "My face! Ahhh!" 8:49:33 PM Fro: (...No.) 8:49:39 PM Luna: (Then Meatal gets his dick torn off*) 8:50:02 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Lunari 8:50:09 PM Saren: This left her open for a not dead Verdane to attempt to stab her with one of his scything talons. 8:50:13 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (U have some serious anger problems lol 8:50:22 PM Luna: (You'll get your toy back when you behave) 8:50:26 PM Saren: (XD) 8:50:34 PM Saren: (Kinky lunari, kinky.) 8:50:38 PM DJ: Rustic readied himself again, albeit a bit sloppily, and threw another psychic orb at the giant bug to get its attention. 8:50:48 PM Luna: (I'm a horrible person XD) 8:51:14 PM Luna: ACTUALLY RABBID - Today 7:48 PM > Little Jimmy tries to throw Synth at the mantis again. 8:51:28 PM Saren: (Didn't see that.) 8:51:46 PM DJ: (now he's getting a synth and a psychic) 8:51:48 PM DJ: (:D) 8:52:03 PM | Edited 8:53:05 PM Saren: Verdane would have tried to stab lyndis, but Synth Spear impaled him through the chest, which was starting to heal when the spear connected.. For the second time. 8:52:12 PM Saren: (The first time was lyndis.) 8:52:17 PM Saren: (Giggity.) 8:52:47 PM Luna: (psyker and Shapeshifter... I love it. Synth might end up in the EDF at this rate) 8:52:50 PM | Edited 8:53:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis nearly gets impaled, the tip of the scythe pushing against her chest. 8:54:07 PM Luna: The acidic blood was slowly corroding Synth's long outdated metal plating... Yet said plating was pretty thick. 8:54:38 PM Luna: (so TL;DR Synth and Verdane are doing it wrong XD) 8:55:11 PM Sue: Little Jimmy jumps a littl, glad he actually could get a hit. He curls up into a ball and tries to spindash at the mantis. 8:56:19 PM Saren: The creature started to cough and wretch, it needed time to heal before picking off this stubborn prey one by one... 8:56:28 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: into the verdane sweeping the creature off its feet and slamming it into the nearest building pinning it with super natural stregnth DO WHAT YOU HAVE TOO TO TRY AND FINISH THIS THING 8:56:53 PM DJ: Rustic just stood there like "What the fuuuuuck?" upon seeing the nurse go apeshit. 8:57:00 PM DJ: The EDF didn't train him for this shit. 8:57:46 PM Saren: The acidic blood probably would've spilled onto the nurse with how violent she was with Verdane. 8:59:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis dashes to Verdane and jumps into an AoE circle above him, slashing down his body. 8:59:10 PM Sue: Jimmy stands up and shouts. "You're too slow!" He realizes he can't even hear his own voice. 8:59:45 PM DJ: Rustic was considering if his help was actually needed here. He started to reach into his sleeve and pull out a cup of tea to drink in victory. 8:59:53 PM | Edited 9:00:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: She then whisks the nurse away from the creature so she doesn't end up getting severe burns. 8:59:56 PM DestrowTheDragon: aura around the nurse only partially protected her from melting, however the intense heat was heating up her body 9:00:45 PM DJ: (Rustic making the fatal error of assuming that the situation is under control) 9:00:54 PM Saren: The spear would've lodged itself in partially regrown carapace, but it wouldn't have gone any further as it seemed.. Stronger than before. 9:00:56 PM | Edited 9:00:59 PM Luna: Synth was still impaled right into Verdane, the carapace regrowing around her, her armor corroding to next to nothing. Anyone who wasn't deaf by now might hear a muffled, desperate cry for help. 9:02:12 PM Saren: In addition, the creature's muscle mass was slowly expanding as it pushed against the nurse; growling and snarling in a primal fury that only an animal backed into a corner could have. 9:02:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis holds her hand out in an attempt to retrieve her spear. 9:02:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: Staff. 9:02:42 PM Sue: Jimmy backs away a little, curling up once again in attempt to spin dash the creature again. 9:02:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Whatever-the-hell-it-is-at-this-point. 9:03:32 PM | Edited 9:03:44 PM Saren: (She probably turned the head of the staff into something pointy, so spear.) 9:03:39 PM Cass: Devion: .... 9:04:55 PM Saren: When Jimmy made contact with the creature, bits of its carapace would break off in whatever area made contact with the creature like a porcupine's spines. 9:05:32 PM Sue: Little pieces could be found down his back and in his hair, most likely. 9:06:12 PM DJ: Rustic paused for a moment before realizing that the fight wasn't finished yet, "Oh come on..." The white hedgehog looked around. There had to be some way to combat that healing factor...right?...Well fire usually did wonders. Sure it was a simple idea, but dumb ideas worked well for him in the past, why would it be different now? But where was there a good flammable source? 9:06:18 PM Saren: The spear dislodged itself from Verdane, afterall I assume lyndis used magic to recall it. 9:07:09 PM Cass: ( cologne) 9:07:16 PM Luna: (wait now we have two spears shit) 9:07:27 PM Saren: Those pieces started to break down and dissolve, leaving small trails of acidic blood on Jimmy. 9:08:06 PM Saren: (Does rustic have a lighter and cologne?) 9:08:15 PM DJ: (...no) 9:08:26 PM Sue: His clothes and hair provide some protection, but he ends up scratching at his hair, pulling his hand away. "Ow!" 9:08:32 PM DJ: (You'd think he'd carry that sh- he has perfume in his left pocket.) 9:09:08 PM | Edited 9:09:21 PM Saren: Pretty soon Verdane was overpowering the nurse; having adapted to her strength. 9:09:27 PM Luna: Synth was replaying her cry for help like a broken record; the acid was getting into her systems. Her voice glitched and fragmented. 9:09:31 PM Cass: ( you know who does have cologne) 9:09:41 PM DJ: (LEONTI!) 9:09:44 PM DJ: (GIMME YER AIDS!) 9:09:46 PM DJ: (AID*) 9:09:50 PM DJ: (FUCK) 9:09:52 PM Cass: ( PFFFFT) 9:10:07 PM Cass: ( I MEANT DEVION BUT OKAY) 9:10:21 PM DJ: Rustic rushed towards Verdane, grabbing Synth and making an attempt to pull her out. 9:10:28 PM DJ: (Devion could too) 9:10:36 PM Cass: ( Leonti is making his way over anyway XD) 9:10:48 PM | Edited 9:10:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis tries to help Rustic with this task. 9:11:11 PM Sue: Jimmy tries to jump onto the mantis's back to snap its neck with his average 11 year-old strength. 9:11:14 PM | Removed 9:12:34 PM Cass: This message has been removed. 9:11:22 PM Saren: Verdane wretched and coughed, exhaling plumes of acrid smoke like it was a fire breathing dragon only without the dragon or the fire; and the pulling out of Synth was quite successful. 9:11:29 PM DestrowTheDragon: nurse jumps back from the creature having become fatigued and burned from the acid 9:12:14 PM DJ: Rustic nearly stumbled back into Lyndis and knocking them both over. 9:14:01 PM Saren: Jimmy would've ended up with sharp bits of verdane's carapace lodged into his feet when he jumped on the Mantis' back; however he kept exhaling smoke.. Not stopping until the area they were in had been covered in it so as to reduce visibility drastically. 9:14:50 PM Sue: He tries to grab the neck of the mantis, wincing a bit from the pain of his sneakers being jabbed into. He tries to turn his neck like how he saw necks snapped in the movies. 9:15:36 PM DJ: Rustic began to cough, "Ah what the hell is this thing?!" 9:15:41 PM DJ: (ello? .v.) 9:16:37 PM Fro: (.n.) 9:16:51 PM Saren: As Hollywood is complete and total bullshit, especially on the neck snapping thing; Jimmy's attempt would fail horribly. 9:16:59 PM Cass: Devion decided to stay back.... a far but safe distance... not interfering nor getting in anyone's way. 9:17:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Should I just use Natalie the edgelord 9:18:04 PM Luna: Synth's metal plating was badly damaged, but thank the cinnabun goddess Lyndis above she was still functional. 9:18:05 PM Saren: Especially since the creature was by all means physically stronger than the brat. (To be fair the bug's trying to make a retreat now, it bit off more than it could chew; though I doubt Natalie would be enough to kill it.) 9:18:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Synth, then at Rustic. "Do you know where she can get repairs?" 9:18:50 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: the child on the mantises back and rushes to rescue him, snatching him from the creatures back swiftly 9:18:51 PM Saren: The creature jumped back into a building in an attempt to dislodge jimmy. 9:19:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Natalie spins her way right into Verdane, knives out. 9:19:21 PM Saren: -how the nurse would be able to see anything in a smokescreen I don't know.- 9:19:40 PM Sue: Jimmy seems to have taken a bit of damage. He won't respond much to talking, either. 9:20:28 PM Luna: Synth finally reformed back into her normal humanoid shape, twitching somewhat erratically. 9:20:53 PM Saren: Natalie scored a direct blow, and Verdane glared at her in a rage. 9:23:38 PM Saren: Verdane hissed, using the smokescreen as cover for his escape by jumping into the air and buzzing his wings to fly away. 9:23:48 PM DJ: Rustic couldn't see shit and even his own hearing had significantly been reduced from the earlier injuries he had sustained. Though in his case, at least the loss of hearing would only be temporary, but now was a bad time to be suffering like this. His first priority was to get out of the smoke so he at least had some amount of vision again. 9:24:30 PM | Removed 9:30:46 PM Cass: This message has been removed. 9:24:57 PM Sue: Jimmy lets out a sniffle. "I'm a hero, right?" His voice is way louder than usual. 9:25:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: Natalie covered her mouth and nose. "Goddamnit, get back here!" 9:25:35 PM Saren: -was Jimmy still on the bug's back or was he dislodged?- 9:26:03 PM Sue: I think he fell off or was grabbed by nurse I don't know anymore 9:26:06 PM Sue: One of those two 9:26:20 PM Sue: Jimmy wipes his tears, trying to make himself look tough. 9:26:49 PM Saren: -logically I'd say he fell off, since how the balls would the nurse be able to see the kid while inside a smokescreen?- 9:27:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://orig02.deviantart.net/e27d/f/2014/242/5/c/bully_la_bully_by_wowza_wowzers-d7xchjo.png 9:27:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Sorry) 9:27:31 PM Saren: Judging by the direction of the sound of the creature's wings, it was headed north. 9:27:33 PM Sue: Good point) 9:27:50 PM | Removed 9:30:43 PM Cass: This message has been removed. 9:28:05 PM Sue: Jimmy appears to have fallen on the ground after the mantis flew off. 9:28:25 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: I swear 9:28:42 PM DestrowTheDragon: "she couldn't see him IL just go with catching him if he fell off other than that she just kinda jumped into the smoke without thunking" 9:28:42 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: the people I end up with in overwatch are retareded 9:29:03 PM Saren: (Kinda why i stopped playing overwatch metal.) 9:29:13 PM Saren: (That and the game modes were repetitive.) 9:29:45 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfbRXGePhfU 9:29:56 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: these kind of people on ur team 9:30:11 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: where as on the enemy team its the Korean super death squad 9:30:41 PM DJ: Rustic saw Leonti and smiled, running over to him, "Leonti! Ah...we had a bit of a bug problem.." Leonti could probably tell that Rustic was talking louder than usual. 9:31:40 PM Luna: Synth struggled to get back onto her feet, but eventually managed. She was leaning heavily on a building. 9:32:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: Well I guess Lyndis was managing Synth on her own. She didn't have a clue what to do with robotics, but... 9:32:24 PM | Edited 9:34:44 PM Cass: Leonti: .... he blinked. I can see that... he glanced around, looking at the smoke, then at the others, then at Rustic. the cops are on their way over here, you guys alright? he examined Rustic a bit. 9:33:12 PM Luna: "T-th-Thank you-ou..." Synth answered Lyndis, her voice glitching out. The acid had done some damage to her vocal circuits. 9:33:49 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: ( I love overwatch for its competitive nature 9:34:08 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (And its so fucking good feeling when u pull it all off lol 9:34:30 PM DJ: Rustic's ear twitched, "I'm sorry, what was that about the cops?" 9:34:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Don't thank me yet, because I still don't know what to do with you. Where do I even take you?" Lyndis looks around. 9:34:44 PM | Edited 9:35:53 PM DJ: Rustic held a hand behind his hear as if that would help him ear Leonti better. 9:34:56 PM Sue: Jimmy blacks out soon enough. He's just a lad and isn't used to combat and he can't hear and that was a giant preying mantis with acidic blood. 9:35:02 PM DJ: (overwatch is pretty amazing .v.) 9:35:50 PM Saren: (Giant Praying Mantis with acidic blood who could adapt to all the shit thrown at him .3.) 9:35:52 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (YEah lol dj I have to be honest I miss ur lucio 9:36:03 PM Cass: Leonti: he raised an eyebrow, then glanced back at the kid that suddenly fell, clearing his throat, he yelled. THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY OVER HERE, YOU BETTER SKIDDAAKE OUT OF HERE! 9:36:10 PM DJ: (Oh? Lemme guess, ran into some bad lucis?) 9:36:18 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (as all the fucking randomers just lock in as widowmakers and hanzos 9:36:28 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Oh not so much lucio 9:36:29 PM Luna: "I-I'd have t-to go back ho-ome to my owner's lab... That's the c-closest I can g-t to a rep-pair..." Synth stammered. 9:36:50 PM | Edited 9:37:08 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (More like people who just need understand how a healer works 9:37:07 PM Saren: Stay back and heal shit.) 9:37:39 PM DJ: "Oh! Alright then...uh..." Rustic rubbed his ears a bit, "I think I might need to get my ears checked out first though Leonti!" Rustic practically had to shout in order to even hear himself. 9:38:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: Natalie sighed, and went up to Lyndis. "Look, I'll take it from here. Go relax or... whatever you Goddesses do." 9:39:59 PM Saren: (Iiiiiid she gonna go after the flying insect that flew north?) 9:40:07 PM Cass: Leonti: I HEARD THAT SHRIEK, IM GUESSING FROM THE BUG, YES?! WELL, I HAVE SOMETHING TAHT CAN HELP WITH THAT EAR PROBLEM!! he dug his bag, his voice cracked a bit through the speech, Devion slowly walked over to the group now that the coast was clear. 9:40:36 PM DJ: "Well lay it on me then Leonti! I don't like being half deaf!" 9:40:38 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (Can of bug spray 9:41:29 PM Saren: (Insecticides do work on immobilizing him; because they cause his exoskeleton to dry out and crack.) 9:42:09 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: (BIG CAN OF BUG SPRAY! 9:42:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Big can of big bug spray.) 9:42:58 PM Saren: (and shatter, kinda like what happens when you mix water and dawn dish soap, pour it in a bottle and spray a grasshopper with it.) 9:43:05 PM | Edited 9:43:37 PM Cass: Leonti: I DONT LIKE IT EITHER- he pulls out a small vile. I stocked up again so I have a few of these left, he looks at Rustic. TILT YOUR HEAD TO THE SIDE 9:43:52 PM DJ: Rustic gave Leonti a weird glance before tilting his head, one of his ears flicking in response. 9:43:53 PM Luna: Synth seemed very frustrated with herself. "So c-close..." She mumbled, starting to stumble away. But of course, this couldn't be bad weather without her falling on her ass again. 9:44:40 PM Luna: Byoutiful. 9:44:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: Natalie seems pretty strong, strong enough that she could carry Synth without falling facefirst on the ground. "So, is it close at least? I got... things to do after this." 9:45:51 PM | Edited 9:46:01 PM Cass: two cold drops landed in Rustics ear as Leonti reached up, having to stand on his toes to reach, the drops sounded as if it drained something out, a strange sound was heard as his ear healed quickly, then a pop. " NOW THE OTHER SIDE." 9:46:46 PM DestrowTheDragon: nurse walked into the middle of the group holding the child nurse: if anyone requires medical attention I may be of assistance 9:46:52 PM | Edited 9:48:43 PM Luna: Synth nodded. "It is..." She said, making sure she was just an inch or two ahead of Natalie so she could lead the way without falling. 9:46:54 PM DJ: Rustic winced a bit as Leonti's voice then came rather loud and clear...at least in one of his ears. He tilted his head to the other side, trying his best to bend over far enough without making it too awkward for the both of them. 9:47:07 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=115BS9KFBJ4 9:47:38 PM Sue: Jimmy mutters something about how heroes never die. 9:47:51 PM Cass: Leonti: the same happened to the other ear as two drops fell in. there ya go.... should be as good as new... and will be sensitive for a bit. 9:48:05 PM Cass: Devion: he glances at the child. 9:48:08 PM Saren: -and then he died, not really jk.- 9:48:46 PM Sue: rip jimmy 2017-2017 9:49:26 PM DJ: Rustic shook his head, his ears flopping about in response before they stood up straight as they usually did, "Ah....much-" Rustic coughed as his throat had gotten dry from him shouting, ",hek...much better." 9:49:31 PM Saren: -he isn't dead lol, 'twas a joke.- 9:49:35 PM Luna: (Live Jimmy, Rachel Angst believes in you) 9:50:35 PM DestrowTheDragon: places the child on the ground and places her hands over him as a light emits from them and shines over him his wounds appear to be healing but the nurse looks a bit paler 9:51:17 PM | Edited 9:51:24 PM Sue: I was kidding too no worries 9:51:29 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles, then glanced at the nurse. what a group we have here... bet that bug wasn't planning for this? he glances at Devion. the hell are you doing here 9:51:34 PM Cass: Devion: .... 9:52:03 PM Sue: And possibly a lot deafer Jimmy seems to wake up pretty quickly, being fairly resillient. 9:53:09 PM | Edited 9:53:16 PM DJ: Rustic rubbed his ears again before turning his attention towards Devion...and then looking at Leonti...and looking at Devion...and then back to Leonti, "Uh...you know eachother?" 9:55:24 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah, I live with him... well, stay at his place a lot. he took me in when I ran off from Jacob. like a brother... that should be at home! Devion: .... I helped... someone off the ground... then a lot happened... 9:57:11 PM DJ: Rustic looked between Leonti and Devion, feeling awkward being in between what may be about to turn into a sibling squabble. 9:57:22 PM Maverick/Sigma: Natalie gives Synth a sort of lean-to as they walked. 9:58:14 PM Luna: It took about 10 minutes or so for her to get back to the lab. "T-thank you...." She said, ambling off towards the nice-looking building. 10:00:04 PM Cass: Devion: .... you aren't even the boss of me he scoffed. Leonti: the hell I'm not, but you know what happens at night! anything and everything in this city! why are you out anyway?!! Devion: I walked Hasey home. Leonti: .... he rubbed his head. alright, whatever, I'll take you home... don't want no bug picking you up.... did anyone have bug spray? 10:00:39 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: thank goodness your okay down at the child 10:01:05 PM DJ: "...I think it would take more than a little thing of bug spray to take care of....whatever that was." Rustic said. 10:01:13 PM Sue: "What?" Jimmy tilts his head, talking very loudly. 10:01:52 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: her hands over his ears and repeats the earlier process 10:02:05 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles. well then get bigger bug spray, maybe a zapper? 10:02:17 PM DJ: "...Leonti!" Rustic shouted suddenly. 10:02:26 PM Cass: Leonti: ?!!!!! what?!! 10:02:39 PM DJ: Rustic picked up Leonti and held him up at eye level, "You're a genius!" 10:03:04 PM Cass: even devion jumped and looked at the hedgehog. Leonti: he blinks. What'd I say? 10:03:59 PM DJ: "Something I should've thought of." Rustic put Leonti down, "I need to get to work on that as soon as possible incase that insect shows up again." 10:04:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Don't mention it... no really, don't," Natalie said. 10:05:45 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles. alright, well, glad I helped~ he then yanks Devion by his shirt. I outta take this guy home, I'll see ya later Rusty! 10:06:32 PM DJ: Rustic was already off towards the direction that him and Saren lived, waving a hand in response. 10:06:43 PM DestrowTheDragon: boy should have more of his hear back as the nurse pants heavily 10:08:41 PM Cass: Devioin glanced back at the Leapard put didn't say anything as he was dragged away. 10:10:49 PM Sue: Jimmy, now able to actually hear stuff, looks toward Leonti, Rustic, and Devioin. "... What're they doing?" 10:10:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: What did the nurse do lol 10:12:04 PM Saren: -healed the boys eardrums.- 10:12:10 PM Saren: -I assume.- 10:14:01 PM DestrowTheDragon: -apologises for not including the desired amount of detail- 10:14:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis goes to visit little Jimmy. 10:15:31 PM Sue: Jimmy's eyes light up a little. 'It's you!" he shouts. "I saw you!" 10:15:32 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: the women approaching take care young one I must be off but you have someone who wants to talk to you from what I assume 10:15:38 PM Cass: Leonti and Devion walked down the street away from the group, Rustic was headed in the opposite direction. 10:16:58 PM | Edited 10:17:05 PM Sue: "Alright, thanks!" Jimmy nods. 10:17:29 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: leonti and devion walking off and rushes in their direction calling out to them LEONTI!!! 10:17:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Huh?" Lyndis seems a little confused. 10:18:02 PM Sue: "... When you fought that one guy!" Jimmy squeaks. "That sword guy?" 10:18:09 PM Cass: Leonti: he glances back, still walking. WHAT?! 10:18:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh, that!" Lyndis shrugs. "Eh, it had to be done. No big deal. Cinnabun?" 10:19:16 PM Sue: "It was so cool!" Jimmy's eyes light up. "Sure!" 10:19:49 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: as she catches up I....I need.......your help 10:20:18 PM Cass: Leonti: with what? he examine's her a bit. you look tired sweetheart. 10:21:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis just summons cinnabuns out of nowhere. 10:22:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Goddamnit Saren what have you turned me into 10:22:15 PM DestrowTheDragon: Nurse: healing others consumes my lifecenergy, I have a simple question 10:22:38 PM Fro: (He's turned you into a cinnabun dispenser. Best job.) 10:22:45 PM Sue: Jimmy grabs a cinnabun and takes a bite. "Thank you! I-Is armor lady okay?" 10:23:01 PM Cass: Leontii: what is it? 10:23:02 PM Saren: (That's the true power of Moros kek.) 10:24:13 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: hey guys going to bed now may as well ask 10:24:28 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: when u guys up to continuing that rp from the other day? 10:24:29 PM Luna: Another little spirit was nearby, ever so hidden.... (Cameo for no fucking reason, sorry for the poof I watched DBS) 10:24:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: "She's fine! I think. Should be fine," Lyndis said. Category:Roleplay Transcripts